Sweet Kandy
by liz88zil
Summary: A compellation of precious SandyKirsten moments. Chronological order beginning from when they met.
1. Chapter 1

This is a compellation of Sandy and Kirsten moments arranged in chronological order.

Sandy's pencil scribbled furiously as he listened to his Business Ethics professor ramble on about macro economics. Life at Berkley was nothing like back home; if he listened hard enough he could still hear his mom cursing at him and dropping references from the Old Testament.

"Mr. Cohen?" Professor Kimmins cleared his throat and looked at Sandy expectantly.

Sandy snapped back to reality, "Um…"

"Yes, that's what I thought." Professor Kimmins responded sharply, "Hopefully you'll be a little more attentive on Tuesday for the final."

Sandy nodded slowly, and a few of his peers chuckled quietly.

Through her slight giggling, a young beautiful girl, sitting only three chairs to the right of Sandy raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Nichol?"

"A bull vs. bear market."

The professor nodded, "good."

The girl smiled to herself, and then turned and gave a little smile to Sandy.

Sandy rolled his eyes, while Kirsten Nichol was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in the school; she was also the most spoiled. If there was one kind of people that Sandy hated, she would be their leader. Born rich, life was handed to her on a silver platter, and she could do exactly as she pleased.

When class ended, Sandy was about to leave but Dr. Kimmins called him over, Professor Kimmins lectured Sandy on the importance of today's lesson, and Sandy nodded politely, but his attention was on Kirsten Nichol, who was struggling to carry all of her books. She nearly made it out the door when they slipped through her arms and clattered to the floor. Kirsten looked up at Sandy, who had been watching her intently. He quickly turned his attention back to the professor.

"So, do we have an understanding?"

"Yes sir." Sandy turned to leave, and then bent down to help Kirsten gather her stuff.

"Geez, taking enough classes?" Sandy asked, a litter harsher than he had meant.

"Oh my God yes." Kirsten responded immediately

Sandy smiled slightly at her flustered response.

"I'm Kirsten by the way."

Sandy nodded, "Yeah I know who you are. It's kind of hard not to around here."

Kirsten blushed, this wasn't the first time her reputation preceded her. She ignored Sandy's comment, and went back to small talk. "So, what do you think of class?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sandy asked referring to the incident in class.

Kirsten blushed again, something about him made her nervous. "Don't worry about Kimmins; he just can't believe that people wouldn't want to listen to him."

The two stood up and Sandy looked at her, "I wasn't worried."

"Oh." Kirsten responded quietly.

"Neither should you" Sandy said quietly, as he handed her her books.

"What?" Kirsten asked sharply.

"Nothing."

"No, if you have a problem with me, at least let me know about it."

Sandy shook his head, "I just don't know why you even bother, you could not come to class and still get A's."

Kirsten opened her mouth, "What is that supposed to mean!"

Sandy rolled his eyes, "It's no coincidence that we have the Nichol Library and Nichol dorms on campus."

Now Kirsten shook her head, "Unbelievable." She muttered. "Follow me." She demanded.

"What?" Sandy asked perplexed, "Where?"

"Just follow me!" Kirsten spat angrily.

Sandy was intrigued enough to listen, so they walked side by side, both smoldering, but neither speaking. They continued this way for about ten minutes before Sandy broke the silence. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Kirsten responded coldly, "Come on, we're almost there."

Sandy looked around them. They had left campus, and the area was getting dingier and dingier.

Kirsten stopped abruptly in the parking lock of a boarded up liquor store. The parking lot was deserted except for an old station wagon which had weeds growing under its hood, and a rusty mail truck without wheels.

"Oh no…" Sandy said slowly, "This is it…my psychic said the end would come soon. I just can't believe my demise will fall to the hands of a wasp!"

Even through her anger, Kirsten cracked a smile at that, but not wanting Sandy to see her smile, she recovered quickly to her rage. She pointed to the mail truck. "Open it." She demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Just open it!"

"Okay…but if something jumps out and murders me, I sincerely hope the guilt keeps you up every night."

Sandy approached the back door to the truck and twisted the handle slowly. He stared into the truck in disbelief. He now stood in a tiny, make-shift apartment. An old desk was pushed in the corner, stacked high with books and loose sheets of paper. A lumpy mattress was on the floor, made up with a pillow and blanket. A mini refrigerator was plugged in, and next to it was a hot plate with a pot on it. One wall of the mail truck was covered with pictures. These pictures displayed a different world; fancy dresses and limousines stared back, bringing an eerie feeling of deep contradiction.

Sandy stood in disbelief. He turned to Kirsten and didn't say anything.

"You haven't seen the best part yet." She said walking past him. She opened up the curtain to the front of the truck; there, stacked on the seats and dashboard were hundreds of packages of Ramen Noodles.

Sandy laughed when he saw that. "You've got to be kidding me. You live here? I mean…YOU live here?"

"That's right." Kirsten confirmed, "So who's the pretentious one now?"

Sandy was still stunned, "But what about your family?"

Kirsten nodded, "Yeah, I could have lived in a three bedroom suite by myself if I wanted to…but I don't want that! I refuse to be one of those people who gladly takes hand outs."

"I-I had no idea!" Sandy stammered, walking over to her side.

"Nobody does." Kirsten said softly, "Everybody thinks that just because they know my father's politics and principles," she scoffed, "or lack there of, they know me. I want to be Kirsten Nichol, not Caleb Nichol's daughter. Okay?"

"Okay." Sandy said gently, "I'm sorry."

Kirsten sighed, "It's fine, you're not the only person who does this. I just don't know what people want from me. I mean…what do you want from me?"

Sandy smiled, "How about dinner Friday night?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsten smoothed her dress with her hands and smiled. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt like a princess. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies, she wasn't nervous, just excited.

"Kiki, you look so gorgeous!" Hailey squealed as she pranced around the room.

"Hailey, settle down!" Linda Nichol warned gently.

"Mom, I can't help it!"

Linda shook her head, "This is exactly why 13 year old girls shouldn't be bridesmaids!"

Hailey shrugged, "Maybe…but its too late now!" With that comment Hailey continued to jump around excitedly.

Kirsten smiled at her sister, despite the fact that she had called her Kiki, a name hastily reserved only for her father. At the thought of her father Kirsten's smile faded slightly. Kirsten's mom seemed to read her mind; she squeezed Kirsten's hand, "He wanted to come sweetheart. He truly did. There was a typhoon!"

Kirsten swallowed, "I know Mom." But she couldn't help think that if she was marrying Jimmy today, her dad would be here watching proudly. Kirsten shook her head and turned her thoughts back to Sandy; her fiancé, her husband in less than one hour.

Linda settled behind her daughter and began to put little white flowers into her hair. "So, how are you feeling?"

Kirsten sighed contently, "Perfect."

Linda smiled reminiscing about her own wedding day.

"I just can't believe it. I mean, I'm so lucky. He's so kind, and so good. I just keep thinking that he'll find some perfect do-gooder Jewish girl, and realize he's supposed to be with her."

"Oh hush." Linda kissed Kirsten's head, "You two are perfect together."

Kirsten smiled. "Yeah, I'm just really lucky."

Linda smiled at her daughter, "You're both lucky." She put the final flower in Kirsten's hair gently. "There we go, all done!" She stood back, and Kirsten turned a full circle. "Kirsten, you look breath taking."

Hailey looked sister up and down, "I can't believe you're actually getting married! By the time I start dating, you'll have forgotten how! Who's gonna give me advice!"

"Geez Hal, thanks a lot!" Kirsten said hugging her sister.

"Really though Kirsten, you look amazing. You and Sandy are going to be so happy." With that, Hailey started jumping up and down again excitedly, but this time Kirsten joined her. They twirled and jumped and giggled excitedly, laughing the whole time.

"Honestly girls! You're going to ruin your hair!" Linda scolded with a smile on her face. "Come on, we've got to go to the aisle. Remember Hailey, don't rush."

Hailey rolled her eyes, "I know Mom. I was just joking at the rehearsal."

"Hailey Nichol, you will be the death of me yet." Linda looped her arm with Kirsten, "You ok?"

Kirsten nodded and smiled. "Let's go get married!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kirsten rummaged through the refrigerator and groaned.

Sandy looked up from the paper, "What's wrong babe?"

"Everything in here that I want will make me fat; fatter I mean."

Sandy smiled and stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife. "You're beautiful." He kissed her on her nose and she grunted. "How about I fix you a nice egg white omelet? No fat, no cholesterol, but still the famous Sandy Cohen kick."

Kirsten's eyes narrowed, "So you are saying I'm fat!" Kirsten threw her hands up in the air, "Here I am, carrying your child, and you're calling me fat!"

Sandy hung his head and sighed, "Quit while you're ahead." He muttered to himself.

Kirsten moaned, and then started to cry, "Look at me Sandy!" She pointed to her enormous stomach. "I'm fat and sad, and I'm making you miserable!"

Sandy took his wife in his arms. "You could never make me miserable."

Kirsten sniffed, unconvinced.

"Kirsten," Sandy began softly, "I promised to love you in the best of times and the worst of times, and this is _clearly_ the worst of times."

Even being highly emotional, Kirsten cracked a smile. "I'm sorry Sandy, I don't mean to be so crazy. I just…don't want to be pregnant anymore!"

"I know sweetheart."

"I'm so bored! I mean, I can't go to the office, and I can't even work around the house!"

Sandy nodded and pulled Kirsten on his lap. "I know how tough this is for you. How about for the next week if I take off from work and we can lie in bed together?"

Kirsten smiled, "that would be great, but you can't afford to take off from work, you just started a couple months ago!"

"Well, I really can't afford to let you go crazy either! My baby needs a mom!"

Kirsten smiled. "Ok, so you're staying home?"

Sandy nodded.

"Ok" Kirsten agreed, "Lets go lie down."

"Thank God!" Sandy exclaimed, "Because you are killing my legs!"

Kirsten hit Sandy playfully and they walked arm in arm to the bedroom.

"How about, Jet – if it's a boy?" Sandy suggested pulling the covers to cover his wife better.

"Jet?" Kirsten asked raising her eyebrows, "No way."

"Fine, how about Finn?"

Kirsten looked at her husband, "Do you even like our baby!"

Sandy smiled, "What? It's strong!"

Kirsten shook her head, "How about, _Roman_"

"For a boy or girl?" Sandy asked raising his eyebrows.

"A boy of course!"

"Then no." Sandy reached over to Kirsten's list of names and crossed it out. "I've got a great name if it's a girl; how about…Sophie."

Kirsten paused, "As in your mother?"

Sandy shrugged, "Well I mean, I guess-"

"Let me rephrase that" Kirsten interrupted, "As in Sophie Cohen, your mother who absolutely hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you!"

"Sandy, she banished you from attending your family reunion because you were going to bring me."

"Still, hate is a strong word. Besides, think about how much it would make her like you if we named our daughter after her!"

"Fine." Kirsten agreed

Sandy looked up, "Really?"

"Yes," Kirsten confirmed, "As long as we can name a boy Caleb."

Sandy was silent, "You're not serious."

"What, I think that the same logic applies to my dad, don't you?"

Sandy swallowed, "I hereby withdraw Sophie from the table."

Kirsten nodded, "Very good."

All of a sudden Kirsten's eyes widened and she stopped talking, a few seconds later Sandy followed.

"Honey...you may have taken complete bed rest a little too literally, you can still get up to use the bathroom."

Kirsten shook her head, "Sandy…my water just broke."

The next few hours passed in a haze. Kirsten and Sandy saw so many familiar faces, but the only person they cared about was the dark haired, angel faced, baby boy staring up at them. Seth Gabriel Cohen was born at 2:47 that day, and was able to be brought home that night.

Kirsten hobbled through the door first, a hand resting on her lower back. Sandy came in behind her gently carrying his son. "Let's go put him in his room." Sandy said softly.

They put Seth down carefully, and stood gazing at him.

"I never knew I could love someone this much so quickly." Kirsten whispered.

Sandy nodded.

"I mean, It took me _months_ to learn to love you." Kirsten smiled at Sandy and rested her head against his chest.

Sandy hugged Kirsten cautiously, "Come on, lets go to bed."

Kirsten sighed, "Finally, for the first time in nearly a year, I can sleep without somebody inside of me!"

Sandy smiled, "Don't plan on it for too long."

Kirsten smiled and they walked arm in arm to their bedroom.


End file.
